The Return of Gaia Everfree (Transcript)
Here is the Transcript for The Return of Gaia Everfree. Narrator: A war was raging when Nightmare Moon was launching a full-scale assault on Earth, Until Twilight Sparkle and her friends finally defeated her as the war was over. But then, Ivan Ooze laughs evilly as he returns to gain his revenge on the Power Rangers. Only our heroes can find a way to stop Ivan Ooze and his evil plan, For they are Power Rangers Harmony Force. One night, Leia dreamed about the Fearsome Crooks, The enemies of the Justice Squad, Fei-Wang Reed, Clow Reed's evil Brother along with his minions Su Yung, Xing Huo, Kyle Rondart, Inouva, Debonair and Nova the enemy of the Clamp Magical Girl club. Young Leia: Where am I? How I was seeing them? But suddenly, She could see a few evil in her dream. Young Leia: Wait, I saw Fei-Wang and his minions and the Fearsome Crooks along! And also the Clamp Magical Girl club and the Justice Squad come to fight them. Young Leia: Is that, The Girls, Boys, Jankenman, Aikko, Sakura and the others? They are fighting the enemies! But how could this be? Blossom and Hikaru: Charge! Brick: Let's do it, Jankenman! Jankenman: Right, Brick! Aikko and Sakura: For the Earth! Su Yung: It ends now! Fei-Wang Reed: Show them no mercy! Young Leia: It is the legacy? And then Leia just woke up and had a mysterious dream. Young Leia: (shocked by her sleep) Stop! (painting) Mokona Modoki: What's wrong, Leia? Young Leia: It's nothing, It's just a dream. Pinkie Pie: Better pack your things, Leia. We're going camping! Mokona Modoki: Oh boy! Soon, Everyone was getting ready for their Camping Trip. Principal Celestia: Did everyone signed their permission slip, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: Yes, Principal Celestia. (to Professor Utonium) Glad you and your family could join us, Professor. Professor Utonium: We wouldn't miss it, Twilight. Spike: You're gonna love camping, Leia. Young Leia: I appreciate your confident for me, Spike. Aikko: We're all set. At last, Everyone took the bus for Camp Everfree. At the Ooze Lair, Ivan Ooze is putting his plan into action. Ivan Ooze: It's time we carry on my next evil plan. Dark Jankenman: Ivan Ooze's plan had better work. Principal Cinch: Patience, We will have our revenge soon. Masked Osodashi: What's next now? Chelsea Holmes: We're about to find out. Ivan Ooze: Sledge, I'm putting you and the Dai Shi Overlords in charge of carrying on my plan. Sledge: You got it, Ivan. And in return, We'll grab the Energems. Poisandra: Can't wait, Sledgums. Carnisoar: Soon, Revenge will be ours. Goldar: Let's take down those Rangers! When everyone arrived at Camp Everfree, Twilight and her friends met with Gloriosa Daisy and Timber Spruce. Gloriosa Daisy: Hi, Everyone! Sunset Shimmer: Good to see you again, Gloriosa. Twilight Sparkle: Long time no see, Timber. Timber Spruce: Hey there, Twilight. Boomer: We're here to have the best camping trip ever. Butch: I can hardly wait. Breezie: I know, Right? Bill: You don't mind. Do you, Gloriosa? Gloriosa Daisy: Not at all, There's room for everyone. Jankenman: I can't wait to have fun. Just then, They've met from a lot of familiar figures. Twilight Sparkle: Cole, You guys are here too? Cole Evans: Hi, Twilight. Good to see you again. Android Jason: Didn't think we've run into each other again. Spike: Yeah, I was thinking the same thing. Pinkie Pie: Are you guys camping here too!? Prince Phillip III: Indeed we are, Pinkie Pie. I for one am having a fine holiday outside of Zandar Tommy Oliver: Good to see you guys again. Sunset Shimmer: You too, Tommy. Mirage: Just like the good old days. However, Sledge leads the attack on Camp Everfree. Sledge: Alright, Everyone. Take all prisoners and leave no Ranger alive! Fury: Yes, Master Sledge! Poisandra: I just can't wait until our revenge is complete. Carnisoar: Yes, Vengeance will always be ours once again. Then, Snide and Doomwing started attacking a few campsite. Snide: There's the Magic Ranger, Doomwing! Doomwing: Let's grab the infant for Lord Ivan Ooze! Just then, Heckyl and Zenowing got in their way. Zenowing: That's far enough, Doomwing! Doomwing: Out of my way, Zenowing! Heckyl: Spino Lightning Blast! Snide: (gets hit into the ground) Curse you, Heckyl! You should've never interfere! With one slash strike, Heckyl was knocked down to ground and powered down with the Dark Energem to the ground. Snide: The Dark Energem! Gloriosa Daisy: Oh no you don't! Heckyl: No, Don't touch it! But it was too late, Gloriosa touched the Dark Energem and was cursed with Gaia Everfree being reborn. Gaia Everfree: (laughs evilly) With quick thinking, Heckyl used his Split Emitter Ray Gun and freed Gloriosa from Gaia. Heckyl: (grabbed the Dark Energem with the metal tweezer and puts it in his jar) Safe and Sound. Snide: This isn't over yet, Heckyl! Doomwing: I'll be back, Zenowing! Zenowing: Good, (powered down) We'll be waiting. (checking on Twilight) Are you alright, Twilight? Twilight Sparkle: (carrying Flurry Heart) I'm fine, Thanks to you, Zenowing. Zenowing: And Flurry Heart. Twilight Sparkle: She's okay too. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Heckyl: Good, We'd better get to the Animarium where it's safe. Young Leia: Okay. Berry: This doesn't look good. Barrel: Come on, Let's get out of here. So, Heckyl carried Gloriosa as everyone left for the Animarium. Soon, Twilight met up with Jason, Cole, Conner, Casey, Tyler and the others including Ransik, his friends, Princess Shayla, Keeper, Anton Mercer, Elsa and the Pai Zhuq Masters. Princess Shayla: (appearing from the sacred water) Hello, Everyone. Keeper: Twilight, I'm so glad you and your friends are safe. Twilght Sparkle: Thanks, Keeper. As for Shining Armor and Dean Cadance, They were relieved that their baby was safe. Dean Cadance: We saw what happened out there, Twilight. Shining Armor: And it's good thing Flurry Heart it okay thanks to you, Little sis. Mokona Modoki: She is so adorable. Flurry Heart: (cooing) Princess Shayla: I'm glad you got Flurry Heart to safety, Twilight. Twilght Sparkle: Thank you, Princess Shayla. Dean Cadance: (as Twilight passed her baby to her) Mommy's here, Sweetie. (kisses her baby's cheek) Soon, The mentors discussed about Gaia Everfree's whereabouts. Ransik: This is getting more serious as I thought it would, With Gaia Everfree returning, It could mean the end of Camp Everfree. Master Mao: I'm afraid you're right, Ransik. Princess Shayla: Is there anyway to stop this, Keeper? Keeper: We must not despair, Princess Shayla. As long as our Rangers work together, They'll sure to defeat Gaia Everfree and save the Earth from evil hands. Tommy Oliver: Then, That's what we'll do, Keeper. Meanwhile, Gloriosa woke up from her rest. Timber Spruce: Gloriosa, (hugging her sister) You're okay! Gloriosa Daisy: Where am I? Jarrod: You're at the Animarium, Home Base of the Wild Force Power Rangers. Heckyl: Can you remember everything you've been through? Gloriosa Daisy: I tried to take the Dark Energem, Gaia Everfree has returned because of me. Young Leia: It wasn't your fault, Gloriosa. Alyssa Enrilé: You just didn't know how dangerous it was. Bill: You're still a good friend deep inside. Heckyl: If you're tied to Gaia Everfree too long, You'd forget who you really are. Just like it happened to me and Zenowing when we shared a body with Snide and Doomwing. Gloriosa Daisy: I'm glad to be free from Gaia Everfree thanks to you, Heckyl. Shelby Watkins: And we're glad you guys are okay. Blossom: Thanks, Guys. Kimberly Ann Hart: No problem. With Camp Everfree being taken over, Ivan Ooze formed his evil alliance with Gaia Everfree. Ivan Ooze: So, Here's the deal, Gaia Everfree. You help us with our vengeance, All in Camp Everfree will be yours. Gaia Everfree: It will be my pleasure, Ivan Ooze. Ivan Ooze: And as promised, Sledge. Once you destroy the Ranger you seek vengeance on, You'll have the Energems. Sledge: That's what I like to here. You see, Poisie. I knew Ivan Ooze would keep his word. Poisandra: I can hardly wait, Sledgems. Onikage: Now, Our revenge will be complete. Carnisoar: Yes, Onikage. Dai Shi and Master Org's destruction will be avenged. Meanwhile at the Animarium, Twilight was spending her time with Flurry Heart. Twilight Sparkle: (doing multiple kisses on her baby niece's cheeks) Flurry Heart: (giggling) Twilight Sparkle: (blows raspberry on her baby niece's belly) Cole Evans: Twilight's a good aunt to Flurry Heart. Casey Rhodes: She sure is, Cole. Kai Benson: No doubt. Just then, Zordon appeared as he came to warn Twilight. Zordon: Twilight, Ivan Ooze as joined an alliance with Gaia Everfree. Twilight Sparkle: That's not good. Kira Ford: What can we do, Zordon? Zordon: You and the other Rangers must gather together and prepare for battle. Ken Utonium: You got it, Zordon. Talking Dog: Okay. So, Twilight, Jason, Cole, Conner, Casey, Tyler and Kai gathered their friends to work together. Later, Flurry Heart came walking to Princess Shayla wanting her to pick her up. Princess Shayla: (picks her up) Hello, Flurry Heart. Aren't you just a sweet thing? Yes you are! Jarrod: Princess Shayla sure loved seeing Flurry Heart. Merrick Baliton: She sure does, Jarrod. Camille: Even Jarrod and I took turns with her for quite sometime. Heckyl: And Twilight was a wonderful aunt for her. Kendall Morgan: She sure was. Soon, She brought her to see the Wild Zords as Kendall gave her a hand. Princess Shayla: Look, Flurry Heart. It's the Wild Zords. Kendall Morgan: (holding Flurry Heart) Princess Shayla, Are you sure it's safe? Princess Shayla: It's okay, Kendall. Twilight brought her to see them before. Just then, The Deer Zord was ready to hear Princess Shayla's song as Marrick plays his flute. :Shayla ::Each day when the sun rises, I hurry from my sleep, ::I can't wait to greet you with my song. ::You are every kind of flower, every animal I meet, ::You are nature full of grace and majesty. ::From your skies the snow gently falls to the earth, ::From your tress the birds nest and play. ::From your oceans the fish school and travel the world, ::Oh, nature, please don't ever go away. ::Each day when the sun rises, I hurry from my sleep, ::I can't wait to greet you with my song. ::You are every kind of flower, every animal I meet, ::Nature you are grace and majesty. After the song, Flurry Heart embraced the song. Flurry Heart: (clapping and giggling) With Twilight seeing the whole thing, She was happy that Princess Shayla made baby niece happy. Back at Camp Everfree, Gaia Everfree planed to rule the world in her own way. Gaia Everfree: Excellent, The Earth will be mine to control with pollution. Sledge: I like your style already, Gaia Everfree. (at Poisandra) But not a good as yours, Poisie. Poisandra: Oh, Sledgems! Onigake: Soon, Master Org, Mesogog, Dai Shi and Lord Arcanon will be avenged. Meanwhile with the Rangers at the Animarium, Cole came to see Twilight. Cole Evans: Hey there, Twilight. Twilight Sparkle: Hi, Cole. What's up? Cole Evans: Just thought I could show how I can talk to animals. If you like, I can teach your how communicate with the Wild Zords. Twilight Sparkle: Really, Can you really do that? Cole Evans: Sure, I'll show you how it's done. Brick: This should be good. As Cole took Twilight at the Red Lion Zord's hilltop, It looked down to them. Cole Evans: Red Lion, Twilght is learning to speak to you. Twilight Sparkle: How does he do that? Brick: I have no idea, Twilight. Then, The Red Lion Zord roars as it looked down at her. Cole Evans: Twilight Sparkle: Cole Evans: Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force Category:Transcripts